It is well known that the laser type printers for professional use normally available on the market do not accept a continuous strip of printing substrate. Only very high-quality laser type printers accept the feeding of a continuous strip of substrate under certain conditions.
A printer of this type is described in document DE-A-4025177, for example. In practice, the printer described in this document accepts the continuous feeding of a paper referred to as detachable feed pin paper which comprises lateral perforations on both sides of the sheet and transversal perforations of a specific length making it possible to later separate the strip into conventional pages. This document describes the detection of the transversal perforations making it possible to determine the point where the strip must stop in the course of each successive printout.
Document DE-A-3313404 also describes the continuous feeding of a laser type printer and is more specifically concerned with a device making it possible to slacken the strip of substrate at the printer input. It therefor does not describe a solution for feeding a laser type printer not designed for this purpose with a continuous rolled strip of printing substrate and for delivering the strip in a predetermined format.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,143 describes a special matrix printer making it possible to have the paper input and output on the same side, with a continuous feeding of the paper. The problem encountered with a laser type printer is quite peculiar since such a printer does not accept all substrate formats, contrarily to a matrix printer.